Bolts, nuts and washers are common parts of any fastening system for securing two or more metal members together, for securing a tension cable to an anchor or base metal or any of a wide variety of elements that must reliably secure two elements together under a predetermined load. Heretofore the monitoring of the clamp load force has been dependent upon sophisticated bolt load analyzers using personal computers or even personal workers who periodically "torque" a nut to ensure that it is exerting the proper clamping load. In my co-pending application entitled CLAMP LOAD INDICATOR, Ser. No. 08/729203, filed Oct. 15, 1996 there is disclosed an indicator utilizing a phenomenon generally referred to as "dishing" to monitor the clamp load of a fastener which invention permits an all mechanical indicator if desired. Moreover the usual technique is to monitor bolt tension and elongation rather than compression of the jointed surface. Nonetheless, portions of that application are incorporated herewith when necessary to complete the description.